


Endangered Secrets

by AveragelyLiving



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, some smut, this is my first writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragelyLiving/pseuds/AveragelyLiving
Summary: Akihito's life is already....complicated being the lover of a dangerous, possessive, perverted, bastard of a yakuza, but of course his life can always get worse especially when he is assigned a new case where he is being forced to investigate himself or to be more specific "Asami Ryuichi's lover". Now Akihito has to lead his partner down the wrong path and away from the truth all while hiding the entire case from Asami.





	1. Chapter 1: Why Does My Life Suck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and I don't know what to expect I just have always liked this Manga so I decided hey lets write this.  
> (Also there is a bit of smut in this story --not great but it's there-- so if you wanna skip it at the beginning and end of the passage is *****)  
> I don't own any of the characters or anything they all belong to the author of the Viewfinder series Yamane Ayano

Akihiko sat with his arms crossed in the backseat of Asami’s limo, fuming silently at what had just happened. He had been chasing a lead that he got about a gang that was believed to be engaging in sex trafficking. It had taken him weeks to weasel any information out of his sources, but he had finally managed to get the location of the port they were going to meet at. But just his luck, all his hard work was throw down the damn drain when Kirishima and two other shady looking men had snuck up on him, grabbed him from behind, and thrown him into the back of the stupidly luxurious vehicle. “That fucking bastard, why can’t he ever contact me like a normal person! I was so close to nailing some evidence on those guys and he has to kidnap me” Akihito grumbled to himself. It had been two years since he had met Asami, and the jerk only got more possessive and unreasonable every day, he had even stolen all of the things from his goddamn apartment to force him into living with him, what the hell is wrong with that yakuza. While the photographer was still brooding in the corner the car pulled to a stop, he didn’t even need to look outside to guess where he had been taken to. Sure enough when the same brutes that had snatched him away came to drag him out of the car he was standing in front of the vast and elegant building that housed Asami’s penthouse. Slamming the door shut Akihito stomped through the front doors of the extravagant building, muttering a “Thank you” through clenched teeth at the men who opened the doors for him. When he finally reached the door to the penthouse the boys anger was in full force, and he was ready to give that bastard a piece of his mind for ruining the progress he had made on his job. However, his thoughts were halted immediately when the door swung open, revealing the sharp eyed yakuza towering in the doorway above him. He was still in his work clothes, a crisp suit that accentuated his incredible body perfectly,and probably cost more than most people’s apartments. “Where were you Akihito” he asked, his eyes fixed so intensely on the boy that he started to squirm. Despite the pressure of Asami’s gaze Akihito was still able to dredge up his anger from earlier when he responded, “It’s none of your business, I don’t have to tell you where I go, I’m not a fucking child.” At his words Asami took a step forward, causing Akihito’s confidence to deflate a little as the menacing form strode closer, trying to play it off he kept on talking, fighting against the urge to back up, “I was working a case! Unlike some people I actually have to work my ass off in order to get paid.” By this time Asami had reached him, and before he knew what was happening Asami had gripped his chin tightly and tilted his face upwards, his eyes glinting with amusement. “ Are you pouting Akihito” Just then Asami pulled him into an intense kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of the boys mouth, sucking the energy from his body and weakening his knees. Then, suddenly the yakuza broke the kiss and looked down at the boy, he had regained his composure and was unsuccessfully trying to save face and find his angry fire once again. But his plump, swollen lips and the unconcealed blush that adorned his cheeks revealed the truth. With a smirk the yakuza placed his hand on the small of Akihito’s back, coaxing him into the penthouse. “ You didn’t call me at 9 o' clock. If you can’t be trusted to keep the conditions of our simple deal, I can’t trust you not to get into trouble.” At this Akihito whirled around to face Asami, “I’m a full grown adult, I don’t need a curfew!”  
“Would you prefer that I lock you up in the penthouse, I have many pleasurable ways I could do so, in fact I could show you a few of them right now if your that curious.” To emphasize his point he bent down and licked the sensitive area of the boys neck, causing a moan to escape his lips. A look of pure horror appeared on his face at the sound he had just made, and Akihito prepared to storm right back out of the penthouse, but Asami was one step ahead of him and swept him up and towards the bedroom. “Where do you think you are going” his rough voice growled out, “You broke our deal, and you should know. People who break deals with me have to pay for their sins.” The words sent a shiver down Akihito's spine, as he was tossed onto the luxurious bed. Before he could try to make his escape Asami grabbed both of his arms and pinned him to the bed, he brought his lips to Akihito’s and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every corner of the young boys mouth, claiming it all for himself. When he finally pulled away all the smaller boy could do was gasp for air, every thought in his head had flown away after the kiss and his mind was blank. 

*****

Asami’s skillful lips trailed down Akihito’s neck while his hands went to the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over the boys head to give him full access to his chest. He made his was down the slim body as Akihito moaned, filling him with lust. He continued to devour the boy as he brought one hand up to pinch Akihito’s pert and sensitive nipples causing the boy to cry out. “Ahhh Asami!”. His face instantly flushed red with embarrassment and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself silent. With a satisfied smirk on his face Asami traced his other hand down along the boys slim waist to the waistband of his jeans. He popped the buttons and slowly began to drag them down the boy’s lean legs. When he realized what the yakuza was doing Akihito’s face grew even hotter and he desperately tried to fight off the carnal itch that was growing increasingly stronger. Once his pants and boxers were tossed aside Asami slowly trailed his finger around the curves of Akihito’s ass until he reached the boys puckered hole, painstakingly slowly he inserted the first finger. The tingling sensation caused Akihoto to arch his back and cry out in pleasure once again, the Yakuza worked the tight muscles before adding a second finger, scissoring the boys opening, driving him mad. Akihito’s eyes were wide with lust as he was slowly worked open, and when his lover finally added the third finger he couldn’t hold on any longer and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck, “Please Asami, hurry up!” The blonde boy gasped into his ear. Hearing the boy call out to him in such a ragged voice pushed Asami over the edge, he pulled his fingers out of the boy then went about setting his own throbbing erection free. With one arm wrapped around Akihito’s waist he lined himself up and swiftly made the first thrust into Akihito, causing him to tighten his grip on Asami’s neck and yell out in pleasure as he was finally filled. The yakuza unlatched the smaller boys arms and laid him down, still buried deep within him, then grabbing the boys pale thighs he pulled out and thrust back in with full force setting a quick pace that caused Akihito to writhe underneath him. With every thrust Akihito’s cock grew harder until it began crying out, dripping pre-cum as he drowned in pleasure. As he continued with his rough thrusts Asami took the boys dick in his hand and began to stroke the member in time with his thrusts, Akihito’s mind went completely blank, only being grounded by each of the powerful thrusts made by his lover. Suddenly his vision blurred with white as he finally met his release covering himself in his own cum. Asami was soon to follow and after a few more powerful thrusts he came deep inside of his adorable lover. Once Asami pulled out Akihito collapsed beneath him, boneless. As he began to drift into sleep the yakuza laid down next to him and pulled him in to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy as he drifted off 

*****

Akihito woke up wrapped in Asami’s arms, although he would never admit it to himself, he loved being held by the yakuza. His body heat warmed him up to his very core, his smell was rich and calming as it surrounded him, and his arms were gentle, making him feel protected and comfortable. These moments with Asami were pure bliss for him, but his pride would never let him reveal just how much he treasured them. After awhile Akihito’s phone rang out quietly from his pants, which had been left in a heap on the floor last night. Reluctantly he pried himself from his lovers arms and went to answer the call.  
“Hello, Takaba Akihito speaking”  
“Akihito, thank god I thought you were never going to answer.”  
“Sorry I was asleep, it’s what normal people do at…” he glances at the time “5 in the morning”  
“There is no time for that kind of luxury right now, we just got a massive case and we need you here ASAP.”  
Akihito couldn’t help the excitement that welled up inside of him, the rush of getting a new case always filled him with anticipation.  
“What is it about?”  
“ It’s too sensitive to talk about on the phone, be here in half an hour and I’ll brief you and Mitari on all the details.”  
“Mitari;s working this case too?” Akihito groaned, that guy was always a pain to work with on cases,  
“Yes, it’s too much for any one person to handle, so stop complaining and get your ass in gear you have 27 minute left to get here.” With that Akihito hung up the phone and got ready at lightning speed before rushing out of the penthouse. 

He arrived at his publishers office at 5 28, and practically ran into his office, stopping right in front of the door to compose himself, he didn’t want to seem too eager or desperate. When he opened the door Mitari was already sitting in the chair across from the editor.  
“Finally,” the other photographer exclaimed, clearly annoyed, “ what took you so long, I wanted to hear all about this ‘big case’, but I had to wait for you.”  
Ignoring his snarky tone Akihito takes the seat next to him and eagerly waits for his boss to tell him the details.  
“Gentlemen, there have been rumors floating around about a very powerful and influential man that has taken up a lover.”  
Akihito filled with disappointment, “So this is just another cheating scandal, come on I thought it was gonna be something big!” he whined.  
“Hold on, I was getting to the good part just wait a minute,” Editor Asahi barked, “The man whose lover we are investigating is none other than Asami Ryuichi himself.” At that Akihito became breathless and his heartbeat hammered in his ears. No no no no no no no no no no no  
Oblivious to his reaction Asahi continued with the briefing, “Apparently he would do anything for this girl, and there have been a lot of big players in the underworld who are trying to use her as leverage to manipulate him. This could be huge, Asami is too powerful to approach, but this lover of his could be just what we need to finally get some dirt onhim. Before I keep going, I need to know, are you guys in or out?.”  
“Hell ya, this is gonna be fucking major if we can find her!” Mitari shouts  
“Great, Akihito, what about you?”  
At those words Akihito, who had been internally freaking out for the past 5 minutes, was brought back into reality.  
“Ummm…” he stuttered, trying to gain the function back in his brain.  
“Please! We need you for this case, you are the only person we have that has been able to get anywhere near Asami Ryuichi, you have to help us!” Asahi begged.  
A million thoughts rolled around inside of his head, the main one being  
Fuck, they are looking for me…  
After all of the shit that he had dealt with after getting with Asami he shouldn’t be surprised by anything, but this hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew he had to give a response soon, but he was still too shell shocked.  
“Hurry up Takaba, are you in or out?” Mitari asked, thh irritation in his voice evident.  
“I’ll do it” The words practically flew out of his mouth. He knew that this was the right decision, but he couldn’t help but want to run out of the office, hide in a dark corner somewhere, and pretend today had never happened. Luckily there was a small part of his rational mind that was still working and he was able to remind himself why he needed to take the job. If I’m not in on it, they may end up getting too close to the truth… I can’t let that happen it would be the end of everything!  
“Great, here’s a report with all the information we have so far,” he handed the two photographers a thin folder that was practically empty See look, everything is fine they have barely anything on this case, you have no reason to worry Akihito thought, trying to comfort himself.  
“We don’t know much, she isn’t some high profile model or celebrity, she is just an ordinary person, which made it difficult to figure out anything about her. I’m not gonna lie, this is a tough one, but if you can pull it off its gonna break headlines!” Asahi exclaimed excitedly.  
Despite the little information they had Akihito was still uneasy about this whole situation, how was he supposed to steer them in the wrong direction without being too obvious. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though because Asahi continued on.  
“So far there has been only one person we can find locally that has any information on the lover, a club owner who has a connection with the underground named Sakazaki.”  
Akihito froze at the mention of that name, Sakazaki was not only a disgusting sleazeball, he was also someone who knew about his identity, and he had proved in the past that he didn’t have any morals.  
“I want you to go to him now and get any information you can out of him, good luck.”  
With that Asahi got up and opened the door for the two photographers. Akihito wanted nothing more than to stand up and scream ‘No! We can’t go!’, but he knew that it was no use, this was their only lead. His legs felt like lead as he walked out of the office. Why the hell does my life suck this much?!?


	2. Sakazaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Mitari go to Sakazaki for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! I actually never thought anyone would like this story, so I am really grateful for all of your support. I hope you like this next chapter. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or the original Finder story, credit goes to Yamane Ayano.

The bright and vibrant lights of the night club made Akihito want to hurl as the cab pulled up. He couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been here, when Sakazaki had forced him into giving him a blow job for information. The memory caused a sick feeling to take over his body. Now that he was back at the same club. He knew his experience was going to be just as horrible. Before he even walked into the front door the sharp smell of cheap tobacco and sex surrounded him, this was a place he hoped he would never have the displeasure of seeing again.

“Come on, let's get this over with.” Akihito groaned as he dragged himself inside the club, Mitari following close behind. Once they were in the front door a very familiar and sleazy looking form came into view, and Mitari, never one to care about first impressions strode up to him and got straight to the point.

“Are you Sakazaki, we’re from Hidden Times publishing. We were told that you have…..certain information about” He paused to look around before continuing in a whisper “Asami Ryuichi’s lover.” Hearing the reporters grating voice Sakazaki turned around, ready to give a sharp retort about his rude attitude and have him thrown out. However, when he caught sight of a familiar golden haired hazel eyed boy he jumped in shock, only to recover and flash Akihito with an infuriating smirk. “Yeah, that’s me, and you two sure have an ambitious attitude if you’re looking into a guy like that. How about we go to the back room so we can talk in private.” Sakazaki said slyly. The look in his eye made Akihito shiver with disgust

_I can’t believe I have to put up with this guy again, he’s disgusting_ Akihito thought as he begrudgingly followed him into the back room. When they got to the back Sakazaki gestured for the two reporters to take a seat in a pair of plush armchairs. Once they had settled in he began talking, “So, you two ar looking for information on someone special,” He paused to look at Akihito, “the lover of the infamous Asami Ryuichi himself.” Mitari, oblivious to the secret looks being exchanged between the other two men in the room answered him, trying to put on an air of confidence,

“That’s right, and you claimed to know something about her. If you’re willing to talk we’ll make a deal, just name your price.” Sakazaki just nodded, never taking his eyes off of Akihito, making him more uncomfortable by the second.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Asami Ryuchi is a powerful and dangerous man, and he is very protective of that lover of his, I’d be taking on a lot of risk here. I don’t wanna end up like the others.“ It was clear to Akihito that he was setting him up for something based on the smirk on his face. .

“What do you mean the others?” Mitari questioned, taking the bait.

“Well, there are rumors floating around that anyone who dares to touch her in any way, be it to take her for themselves or to use her as leverage over Asami, ends up dead or wishing they were. I don’t know much more about what kind of fates they met, but I’ve seen enough to know that Asami Ryuichi is not a man to be trifled with” At that Mitari paled, the enthusiasm and drive he had had at the beginning of this case diminishing at this new information.

“I-I-Is he really th-that protective?” Mitari stuttered. Akihito’s head swam with thoughts thinking about what that slimball had said, 

_has there really been a lot of people who died because of me? I mean, I know Asami is far from innocent, I’ve seen him when he turns his cold gaze on his enemies, but……_ Akihito shook the thoughts away, he knew what kind of person Asami was when he decided to be with him (even if it wasn’t entirely by choice in the beginning). He wouldn’t let anything shake his resolve, he lo-- cared for that bastard Yakuza and this meeting was about protecting their relationship.

“Yes, he’s not someone you can mess with easily, but for the right price I do have some information I can give you.” Sakazaki went on ripping Akihito out of his thoughts. “Asami Ryuichi is coldhearted, ruthless, and influential, but his lover is quite the opposite. She is rebellious, spunky, and,” He dragged his eyes up and down Akihito’s body with a hungry look, “incredibly sexy.” At that statement Akihito’s mind flashed back to Sakazaki’s face as he shoved his dick down his throat, filling him with such intense anger and nausea that he had to fight back the urge to get up and shove his fist into the trashy club owners face.

“So you’ve met her?” Mitari asked, clearly surprised with this new information.

“Oh I’ve done so much more than meet her. But I digress, Asami may be overprotective, but even he can’t keep his lover under control, which is good news for you.”

“Why?”

“Because, she is careless and, with the right information, easy to find. In fact I might know where she is right now.” Sakazaki added slyly Akihito paled and his limbs went limp,

_Is he really going to rat me out? I know he has a twisted sense of humor, but I thought he wanted to stay off of Asami’s bad side? Oh no nononononononononon_ Akihito’s downward spiralling thoughts were quickly cut off when Mitari leaped into the conversation again.

“You’re really going to tell us where she is? What’s in it for you what do you wa---” He was cut off. “

Hold on hold on I never said I was going to tell you where she was, I just said that I might know where she is. I don’t want to get involved in this since I know for a fact that Asami will find out about your little investigation soon enough.”

This filled Mitari with annoyance and exasperation, he jumped up from his seat prepared to storm out of there“Then we’ll just move along, thanks for wasting our time let’s go Aki---”

“SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, geez. I never said I’d send you away with nothing. It just so happens that what you guys are doing is entertaining to me, so I’ll give you a few little hints that will help to keep things interesting. So, pay attention I’m only going to tell you 3 things and I’ll only say them once. 1) He work’s in job similar to yours: So keep an eye out for anyone be it one of your comrades or one of your rivals 2) They are very resourceful: You may think you have the advantage of surprise, but I assure you sooner or later they will find out and try to lead you down the wrong path. This last little piece of information is by far the most important, and without it you won’t stand a chance of finding his lover. That being said I think it is worth a little more than the others, so pay up and I’ll make this trip worth your while.” Mitari was on the edge of his seat at this point, but he was desperately trying to hide his eagerness. “Okay, fine how much do you want?” While Mitari and Sakazaki haggled on a price Akihito was struggling to keep himself calm, this was a huge lead, the kind that Akihito would be thrilled by in any other circumstances.

_What am I going to do? Being behind the scenes on this case was the only advantage that I had, but now even that isn’t gonna do me much good! And he even warned Mitari about following fake leads, if I’m not careful I’ll only make him more suspicious. And there’s even one more ‘hint’ that will narrow it down even more, this bastard is enjoying every minute of this. He gets to watch me squirm while I try to lead all of the people around me in circles, damn him!_

By the time the two decided on a price Akihito was sweating in anticipation and fear. “Okay now that finances have been settled it’s time to give you guys your prize. Here is the big lead that will change your entire approach to this case,” he paused looked Akihito straight in the eyes and made the big revelation. “3)Asami Ryuichi’s lover isn’t a woman, like you have so natively assumed, they are in fact a man, or should I say boy.” Mitari’s eyes grew wide before he jumped up more motivated than ever, with these new leads the case had gotten 20 times more interesting. However, his partner only sat unmoving in the chair, only one though filling his head _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just got a whole lot harder for Akihito. Sorry there was no Asami in this chapter, but don't worry he'll make an appearance in the next one! I don't know how regularly I'll be posting, but I was just so excited that I finished up this chapter and started the next one last night!


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interview with Sakazaki Akihito's nerves are shaken, and Asami suspects that something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Nothing super exciting in this chapter, but it's needed to set the stage for the next one. Hope you like it! Once again there is a sex scene, so if that isn't your thing skip the section surrounded by *****
> 
> The characters and Finder Series Story belongs to Yamane Ayano I don't own any of them!

As he and Mitari walked out of the trashy nightclub Akihito went back to freaking out. That fucking Sakazaki had practically given a perfect description of him to Mitari, he might as well have exposed him right then and there. _I bet the only reason I’m walking away with my secret still in tact is because no matter how arrogant he is he is still terrified of getting directly involved with Asami. It’s probably easier for him to just sit back and watch me destroy myself. Dammit!_

“Holy crap can you believe that we got that much information from a single source? This morning the file was all but empty, I wouldn’t have said this to the Editor, but I didn’t really expect anything to come from this case... But now! Speaking of which it’s insane that the lover we are looking for is actually a _man,_ I mean this guy is rich, powerful, and once again RICH and yet he chose just some random reporter guy to be his lover! Guess he’s crazier than we originally thought he was.” Mitari ranted. 

“Y-yeah, but hey we gotta focus on the case, just because we were given a few leads doesn’t mean we are guaranteed to find out who he is.” Akihito said, trying to keep his panic from seeping into his words. Everything just got a hell of a lot harder, and as much as he would like to try and steer Mitari off course he didn’t want him to get suspicious of his actions. 

“I guess you’re right, but hey we were just given the reporter equivalent of a treasure map so don’t stress about it too much. First things first, we need to get a list of all the reporters in the city, it may have not been intentional, but the way he was talking narrowed down our search range since he said to “watch out for our comrades and our rivals” meaning this guy works in this city. We should be able to get all the information we need if we head back to the office, let’s go.” As soon as he said it Mitari was already rushing to hail a cab. 

_Crap, I forgot that even though Mitari is a pompous jerk he is still a good reporter when he switches into professional mode, I didn’t even catch on to Sakazaki’s slip up. If I’m gonna have any chance at keeping this entire thing a secret I’m gonna have to stay one step ahead of Mitari._

When the two finally arrived back at the office they headed straight for the computers. 

During the drive back Akihito had been wracking his brain trying to think of ways to tilt this in his favor, but so far the only thing he came up with was to try his best to investigate as he normally would. Or at least make it seem like that’s what he was doing. 

“Okay, I think that we should start looking up all the articles written on Asami Ryuichi or Sion, since they probably met him while investigating him or his company. Then we can eliminate all of the companies that have stayed away from reporting on him in general, so we don’t waste any time. Once we have the articles we can narrow it down to the writers, editors, and photographers of each piece, since they are the prime suspects.” Akihito said, trying to sound as professional as possible. 

_Okay, this should keep me in the clear for now, I have investigated Asami before, but I don’t think any of the pictures I took of him ever ended up getting published._

Mitari was nodding silently, thinking over his idea, 

“Yeah, seems like a good enough plan, even though I feel like we might need to go a bit deeper than that. But until we can get any more leads this is as good of a place to start as any.” Mitari agreed. He didn’t seem like he was gonna leave it at that, much to Akihito’s annoyance, but what more could he expect? Reporters were nosy and determined, he wouldn’t cut any corners, especially with a case as juicy as this. The next few hours were mind numbingly dull for Akihito, he spent hours searching keywords and names, then even longer collecting all of the articles they found. Then once that was done he had to sort through all the names, to weed out any women. After awhile even Mitari, who was way more motivated than Akihito, was starting to get frustrated, especially when they were unsure as to whether the names were female, male, or just fake aliases. Finally, at 6:15 the two had finished collecting the articles and going through all the names, and now had a list of suspects. Mitari heaved a sigh as he laid his head down on the desk, 

“That was so exhausting yet so boring! And now we have to look into all of these people.” Akihito, who was currently laying his face down on the keyboard moaned in agreement. He was glad that his name wasn’t on their suspect list, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t bored out of his mind. 

“Don’t remind me, this is going to be a long night.” he groaned. 

By the time 9 o clock rolled around Akihito and Mitari had looked into the background of all the reporters and made a list of the most likely suspects, which had about 35 people on it. They had agreed to call it a day and would meet tomorrow at 6 in the morning to give their brains a chance to rest and absorb all of the information they had just crammed into it. As Akihito trudged out of the building his phone began to ring with the familiar ringtone of Japan’s top Yakuza. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sighed before answering, 

“Hello Akihito,” came his lovers deep voice, “I’m glad to see that this time you actually obeyed me and picked up your phone when I called.” Even though he was tired Akihito still had enough energy to be annoyed by Asami’s smug words. 

“ _Obeyed you_ , I’m not some dog, I just answered because you’re a possessive bastard that overreacts when I don’t pick up. Excuse me if I don’t want to get kidnapped again.” Akihito spat. A light chuckle came from the other end of the line before Asami gave his response, “Glad to see that you finally understand that your life is much easier when you just submit to me.” 

Blushing at the man’s sultry tone Akihito struggled to find a retort, but his lover didn’t give him the chance, “Good night Akihito, go home and stay out of trouble.” He scolded before the line went dead, ultimately cutting off anything the young photographer could have said. Akihito could practicaly see the stupid smirk on that damn bastards face. 

_If only he knew how much trouble I am going through for him gahhh!_

As soon as he finished that thought he instantly filled with dread, _He can never know about this… Like Sakazaki said, anyone who goes against him or after me gets hurt or killed. I mean I know Mitari is an asshole, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to him, and Asahi has always been good to me, he didn’t even fire me after I disappeared for months after that whole incident with Feilong. I have to keep this investigation a secret from Asami._

With a heavy heart Akihito made his way back to the penthouse. When he finally walked through the front door he was tempted to just collapse on the bed, clothes and all, and just go to sleep, but as tired as he was he decided that he needed to take a shower. Even just talking to Sakazaki made him feel sick and dirty, and he wouldn’t be able to rest peacefully knowing he hadn’t scrubbed his disgusting stench off of his skin. He peeled off his clothes and stepped under the hot water, trying to relax and forget about the mess that he had managed to stumble into. By the time he turned off the showerhead and stepped out of the shower he had somehow managed to calm himself down. 

_So far all we have is a list of suspects, which I’m not even on, so at least I can take a breather… for now._

After putting on a pair of boxers he flopped onto Asami’s massive king sized bed, and despite everything he fell asleep pretty quickly. 

The young photographer’s peace didn’t last long, at around midnight, his phone began to ring continuously, and even though he stubbornly tried to ignore the irritating noise the caller was persistent. Reluctantly Akihito pried his head from his pillow and answered his phone, too tired to even look at the name on the screen. 

“Hello?” He asked groggily

“AKIHITO! I have the best news!”

“Mitari? Why the hell are you calling me at midnight? I already have to see you at the crack of dawn can’t you at least let me sleep?” Akihito grumbled, he knew he wasn’t being the nicest, but he didn’t care, it was too early...late? Whatever, this conversation was just too much thinking for his brain to handle right now. 

“It couldn’t wait! Okay, so I got a call a little while ago from a blocked number, for a second I thought it was someone coming for us you know to like kill me or something but it was actually another source!”

“What!? W-Who else would be willing to talk to us?” Akihito was fully awake now, his fear and nerves more motivating than a double shot of espresso.

“That’s what I thought too, I mean after what Sakazaki told us about the rumors I didn’t think anyone would be stupid or brave enough to cross Asami, but this guy seemed really willing. He used to work for one of the lower branches of Sion, but after a certain incident with his boss and Asami’s lover his boss was killed and everyone who worked for him was let go. He isn’t on Asami’s radar, but he doesn’t want to take any chances, if we can give him some money to get him out of the country he’ll tell us everything he knows! He wants to meet tomorrow at 8 so be at the office on time!” 

“O-Okay, yeah this is great! I can’t believe we have gotten this lucky with the case.”Akihito was trying to add some enthusiasm into his voice, you know to hide the absolute terror that was creeping over him. 

“I know right! Well, I guess I’ll let you sleep I don’t want you to be all grumpy tomorrow morning, you’re already difficult to deal with when you’re at your best, you’re probably unbearable when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Bye” With that he hung up, leaving Akihito in a silent state of freaking out. 

_How the hell is this case doing so well? Yesterday we had a practically empty envelope and a seemingly desperate situation, but now we have a list of suspects, two sources, and enough information to expose me to the world…..great._

Unable to fall back asleep Akihito went out to his favorite spot on the couch, he pulled his knees flush to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. _What am I going to do_

Asami strode through the front door of the penthouse at 2 am, a pretty normal hour for someone in his line of work. When he walked into the living room he was surprised to see Akihito there curled into a ball with his eyes blankly staring at the TV. It wasn’t that unusual for the boy to be up when he got home, his job also had weird hours, but since he had gotten up so early he had expected him to be sound asleep by now. 

“Akihito” The photographer jumped up at the sound of his name, he had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Asami enter the room. 

“Asami, you creep, don’t sneak up on me like that.” He tried to play it off in his usual casual manner, but it was a struggle since he was still trying to process the fact that his two separate lives were beginning to crash into each other at full speed. 

“What are you doing up, did you miss me that much?” The yakuza let his face slip into a familiar smirk, but he wasn’t convinced by Akihito’s attempts to hide his distress. 

“Like I would ever want to see you! For your information I just wasn’t tired.” He huffed. “Anyway it’s getting late and I have to be at work early tomorrow so goodni--” 

All of the sudden Akihito was swept off his feet into Asami’s arms. 

“If you are having trouble sleeping, I’d be more than happy to tire you out.”

The young photographers protests were cut off by a ravenous kiss. 

*****

Asami’s tongue intertwined with his own, deepening the kiss even further as he explored the younger boys mouth. If he hadn’t already been held in the yakuza’s strong arms he was sure that his knees would have given out from the kisses intensity. Before he knew what was happening Akihito found himself thrown onto the bed as Asami began to strip of his shirt, tie, pants, and boxers until he was towering over Akihito, displaying his perfectly sculpted body. The sight enraptured the boy as he took in his sculpted muscles, hard pecs, and strong, broad shoulders. He didn’t get to admire for long before Asami was once again devouring him hungrily, bringing his face down to the boys boxers he began to lick and nip at the bulge that was increasingly growing within them. “Ahhh” The boy couldn’t suppress his cry at the abrupt contact with his throbbing erection, and Asami gave him no time to recover as he snaked his hand up the boys waist. Stopping at his smooth chest, he pinched the pert nipple between his nimble fingers and began to twist and pull on it fiercely, causing it to harden and releasing a loud involuntary moan from Akihito. At this point, Akihito was already drowning in pleasure, his mind wiped completely blank of anything except for the need that was clawing through his body. Just as he could feel himself reaching the edge Asami pulled both his hand and mouth away before he swiftly moved them to his thighs. 

The dark haired yakuza stared down at Akihito in hunger as he spread his legs far apart to give himself perfect access. Pulling down the boys boxers he brought his hand to the supple curve of Akihito’s ass and squeezed, eliciting a surprised squeak from the boy beneath him. 

“C-cut that o-out” he gasped, but there was no merit to his words, he was already too far gone, lost to his own desire. Hearing his breathy voice only ignited Asami’s lust further, his hand quickly sliding to the boys entrance and thrusting a finger inside. 

“Do you really want me to stop here?” He taunted, accentuating his words further by crooking his finger, before slowly adding another one. 

“N-Nnno” the words were barely a whisper as they fell from the boys kiss swollen lips. Deciding to tease him a little more Asami began scissoring the boy open thoroughly before abruptly pulling out. Akihito whined, upset and empty at the loss,

“Make up your mind Akihito, what do you want?” Asami’s voice was deep and rough with arousal, which only caused Akihito to squirm even more. His pride long forgotten he began to stutter out a plea, “P-please, please put it in.” he cried voice cracking on the last word. 

“As you wish.” Asami replied smugly before lining himself up and striking home in one swift movement. Akihito cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets around him as Asami set a furious pace, each thrust causing him to squirm and writhe with fulfillment. When Asami’s cock brushed against Akihito’s prostate a wave of pleasure came over him and his vision began to blur. It only took a few more thrusts before Akihito came hard, splattering both of them with the hot, sticky substance. Without letting up Asami chased his own release, reveling in the tight, wet heat of Akihito’s insides before he came deep inside him.   
  


*****

  
Sex always took all of the energy out of Akihito, so as soon as Asami pulled out he felt himself slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep, completely drained from the pleasure and exhertion. Asami on the other hand remained wide awake, watching the face of his lover as he drifted off. The yakuza’s mind was fixed on the boys strange behavior, although he had tried to cover up his worry to hide it from him, Asami could tell there was something bothering him, and an upset Akihito didn’t sit well with him.

_Such a troubled expression has no place plaguing Akihito’s features._ _I’ll have a few men keep watch on him from afar. For now I won’t do anything to interfere, but if I find out there is some pathetic worm trying to bring harm to Akihito, I will make sure they regret ever having messed with something that belongs to me._

An icy glint shone in the yakuza’s eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, while next to him the young photographer remained fast asleep, his secrets hanging over both of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter they will be interviewing the new source, and things get even more stressful for Akihito! Thanks for all the support and I'll try to get the next chapter out later this week! Also if there are any typo's or errors please let me know I'll try and fix them


	4. New Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito goes to interview the new source in the park with Mitari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it has taken so long to upload, the past few days have been hectic and filled with a lot of family crisis. Two different people in my family were sent to the hospital for two different reasons so I've been a bit frazzled. Here is the next chapter, it may be a bit rough but I hope you still enjoy it!

Waking up the next morning was torture on Akihito, his hips ached and there was a distinct pain in his waist that had become very familiar to him since he met Asami. 

_That damn bastard, I told him I had to get up early! Ughhh what time is it?_

Opening his eyes he saw the stupidly perfect face of Asami, still asleep beside him, his arm wrapped firmly around Akihito’s waist, locking him in place. “Hey, let go of me,” he muttered sleepily.

Looking past Asami’s broad shoulders he glanced at the clock to read the time. 7: 39 a.m.,

“Shit! I’m already late!!” the young photographer cried, struggling to pry himself from the iron grip the yakuza had on his waist. “Get off! I have to go work on my cas--Ahh!” all of the sudden Akihito found himself being flipped onto his back with his wrists caged above his head. 

“What case could be important enough to get you up so early two days in a row.” His deep voice resonated in the photographers ears and caused him to feel something he really didn’t need to be feeling right then. 

“Get off me you pervert, if I don’t go help out with this case I’m gonna get yelled at!” He cried, trying to think up a good excuse.

Clearly not listening Asami leaned in towards the boy’s neck and traced his tongue down slowly, stopping to bite at his collarbone and causing the boy to cry out in surprise. “Ah!” 

Lifting his head up to look Akihito in the eye Asami donned his trademark smirk,

“Maybe I need to tire you out more, to keep you tame.” At that Akihito turned bright red, his blush reaching all the way to his ears.

Forcing himself to stay focused he wriggled out of the hold and threw himself to the floor, trying to ignore the chuckle that followed him to the bathroom. 

_Damn it, if I don’t hurry I’ll be late for the meeting with the new source. I can’t let Mitari be alone with that guy, I have no idea what information he has and I can’t risk him exposing me!_

By the time Akihito had gotten his scooter and left the penthouse it was already 7:57. 

_Shit. I’m definitely gonna be late!_

When he pulled up in front of the park they had chosen to meet up at he was in full freak out mode, and his panic only got worse when he saw Mitari sitting on a bench, deep in conversation with a tall, dark haired man. 

_That must be the guy he was talking about, at least I don’t recognize him, hopefully that means he won’t know who I am either._

Akihito took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he walked up to the two.

“Yeah, you’d think that boy of his was made of gold the way that bastard guards him. My boss made the unfortunate mistake of roughing the brat up, he thought he was just another lousy reporter or detective, sticking his nose in where it didn’t belong. But that yakuza isn’t exactly the forgiving type, so he made sure the boss paid for his mistake. They left his body, if you can still call that tangled mess of limbs and intestines a body, for all of us to find one day accompanied with a few brutes who told us our branch had been cut off.” The man said. 

At this Mitari nodded his head slowly, taking in each detail of the man’s story, adding to his already terrifying depiction of Asami Ryuichi.

“So, about this lover, do you know who he was or where we could find him?” Mitari questioned, neither of them acknowledging Akihito who had walked up behind them. 

“No, but I do know what he looks like. I was there that day the boss was dealin’ with the kid, and his face isn’t one I’ll forget after this whole mess.”

“Can you describe him for me?” 

“Sure, he had li--”

Suddenly the mans face blanched and he started to visibly shake as he caught eyes with Akihito. 

Mitari, who had been so preoccupied with the conversation, followed the man’s gaze, annoyed that he had been cut off just when it was getting good.

When he saw who had interrupted them he rolled his eyes and donned an exasperated expression. 

“Nice of you to finally show up.” he mocked, “What kind of shitty partner ditches a morning meeting then shows up late to one of the most groundbreaking parts of the case?” 

“I’m sorry, I overslept, thanks to someone calling me in the middle of the night I didn’t get enough sleep.” Akihito retorted, he could practically feel the man’s gaze burning a hole in his chest.

“Don’t blame me for your incompetence.” Mitari spat back, but the light haired photographer wasn’t paying attention.

Instead he was staring at the man in front of him, he had heard what he was saying before he walked up and was desperately trying to keep his expression calm.

_Holy shit, he obviously recognizes me! If I had walked up a second later I’d have been completely screwed._

“Anyway’s before you came in to crash our conversation this guy was giving me some information. He has a description of the bastard we’re looking for, so we should be able to ID him in no time.”

“Th-th-this is y-your…..partner?” The man stuttered, glancing nervously at Akihito, as if he expected him to kill him right on the spot. 

_Thank god! It looks like he’s scared of me, or more likely Asami, so he probably won’t say anything. But still, he was about to spew his secrets before I walked up, how am I supposed to make this guy stop acting so suspicious. If he doesn’t stop staring at me like I have a third arm he won't even have to give a description for Mitari to unmask me._

“Sorry, I know you’re probably nervous about ratting out someone as powerful as Asami Ryuichi. I must have freaked you out sneaking up on you two like that.” Akihito said, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but the look he fixed the man with warned him to play along with the story. 

_I really hate to intimidate him like this, but there’s no other way. Besides this is better than letting Asami deal with him…_

Seeming to come back to his senses the man began to nod, putting on a mask of stoicism. He had obviously understood what Akihito wanted him to do, and he wasn’t stupid enough to make the same mistakes as his boss. 

“Yeah, sorry. He has eyes everywhere, that’s one of the reasons I need this money I have to get as far away from him as possible.”He stated, successfully keeping a tremble out of his voice. 

“Anyway,” Mitari continued, “You were saying that you have a description of the guy we are looking for, go on.”

“Yeah,” the man almost imperceptibly glanced at Akihito, silently telling him he would keep his mouth shut. 

“Mmhmm.” he grunted, “He had short dark brown hair with a long slim face, there was nothing super distinctive about his features.”The man lied. 

“What about his eye color? His build?” MItari questioned.

“His eyes were dark brown, almost black, and his build was pretty average. A little bit of muscle, but not much. I mean, I was as surprised as you this guy was completely normal.” 

“Really? There isn’t anything else you can tell me about him? Come on, I’ll make sure to give you plenty of cash if you can give us anything.”

“I’m sorry that’s all I know, I only saw him the one time, and everything about his identity is kept a secret from almost everyone. Can you give me the cash now?” He asked, trying to hide how anxious he was to leave.

“Fine, take it.” Mitari huffed angrily, he had been hoping this would be a big break in the case, but the description he gave described over half the people on their suspect list.

He got up and started walking out of the park, not even saying goodbye or otherwise acknowledging the two men left sitting on the bench. 

Both remained seated and silent, watching as he slowly disappeared from their sight. The moment he was gone the man collapsed to the ground and began to beg at the young photographer’s feet. 

“I’m so sorry!!” The man cried out, practically sobbing, and the whole ordeal made Akihito uncomfortable. 

“G-get up people are staring.” Akihito pleaded, glancing around nervously. Without hesitation the man bolted upright and bowed his head to the ground, groveling in front of the small photographer, visibly shaking. 

_Shit shit shit, I know he’s afraid of Asami, but has he lost all common sense, people are gonna think I’m blackmailing him or something, ugghhhh!_

“I-I’m s-sorry Takaba-sama, I know that I h-have no excuse for trying to exploit your i-identity I just wanted to get away from here a-and you’re guys’ offer seemed like the best way, please don’t take me to Asami-sama…” The man blathered on, about halfway through Akihito had stopped listening,

_I mean sure it was a dick move to try and exploit me, but as a reporter I rely on people like him, so I have no room to judge him just because it’s personal this time._

“...I’ll even end my own life! Just please don’t turn me into Asami-sama, please grant me the mercy of a peaceful death at my own hands!” The man cried out, his voice broken but serious. 

_What the fuck!? I know Asami is scary but I can’t believe this guy would rather commit suicide than face him. I obviously let him talk too long, he probably thinks I am just watching him squirm before I turn him in. What kind of fucking rich bitch do people think I am?_

Slightly annoyed at the thought Akihito interjected into the poor guys begging, 

“Calm down, and please stand up, this is kind of really embarrassing.” 

Hesitantly the man stood up, his head still bowed to avoid looking into the photographer's eyes. 

“I don’t plan on telling Asami any of this, I don’t need that rich bastard to stick his nose in my business any more than he already does. And also please don’t commit suicide, I don’t want you to throw away your life like that. You have the money from the tip off and if you need a little more I’ll give you some, as long as you promise to leave as soon as possible.” Akihito said, trying to keep his voice friendly.

Needless to say the guy was shocked and skeptical, like someone had just handed him a million dollars cash on the street corner.

"I'm serious," Akihito reached into his wallet and pulled out 6000 yen, "I know this isn't much but use this to get a taxi to the airport."

At this point the guy finally found his voice again, "T-thank you, I promise I will never reveal your identity as long as I live, and I will never show up in front of you again!" The man thanked, before quickly bowing and booking it out of the park.

Once he left Akihito sank back onto the bench and buried his head in his hands. 

_That was exhausting, but at least I got here in time. What if there are more people like him who know my identity? I don't know if I can fool Mitari again, this time he was too angry to notice that guys weird behavior, but I won't get that lucky next time._

As Akihito reluctantly pulled himself up off the bench and tried to psych himself up for what was to come he failed to notice a strange man in a dark green sweatshirt stand up from a bench by the entrance and follow him.

_*****_

  


(Asami's office at Sion) 

Asami sat at his desk, face stony and eyes cold and hard like raw gold as he read over the reports from his last shipment of firearms. There had been a few damaged, and the rest of them were of shitty quality.

The arms had come from the Holang-i group, who had been a trusted supplier for the yakuza’s underground dealings for years, and nothing like this had ever happened. That means that some new idiot had joined and tried to screw the yakuza over, a mistake that no one lived long enough to repeat.

Needless to say Asami was seething with anger, his murderous aura warning everyone in the room that one wrong move could mean their brains splattered onto the elegant walls of the yakuza’s office.

Kirishima, the ever loyal secretary, was the only one brave enough to shatter the silence and approach his boss. 

"Asami-sama, how do you want to proceed with the matter of the Holang-i group?" 

For the brief moment that Asami took to think over his response no one dared to move a muscle.

“Investigate any new members of the Holang-i group and find those responsible, then once they are found contact the leader of the group, Dong-Min and tell him that I will be taking some of his men into my permanent custody. If he has any problems with that tell him to bring his concerns to me personally. Remind him that he is also to blame for this for being lazy enough to hire incompotent employees. If he wants to pay the price for their sins himself he is more than welcome to take their places.” Asami stated, his voice as emotionless as the cold look in his eyes.

Completely unfazed by his bosses words Kirishima bowed his head and responded with a brief, “Right away Asami-sama.” before striding out of the office to fulfill his duties.

Once the secretary left the rest of the employees in the room became noticeably more uncomfortable. They had come to deliver their progress reports on several of Asami’s business dealings, but had been interrupted by the news of the tampered shipment.

Despite their blank and professional expressions the majority of the men were desperate to leave the tense atmosphere. Luckily they were saved from enduring any more of the yakuza’s foul mood when someone knocked on the double doors of Asami’s office. 

“Come in.” Asami bellowed to the unknown guest. A second later the door swung open to reveal a man dressed in casual clothing, dark jeans paired with a white t-shirt and a dark green sweatshirt. He did not look like someone who would typically have business directly with the yakuza, and his entrance caused more than one of the well dressed officials in the room to raise their eyebrows. When Asami saw who his newest visitor was he dismissed all of the other men in the room with a slight wave of his hand, all of them bowing in synch before shuffling out of the room, confused but grateful for the interruption. 

“What news do you have for me about Akihito’s activities?” The yakuza asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Most of his day was spent in the office with his partner for a case, another reporter named Mitari. Currently the two are eating lunch in a nearby cafe.” Green Sweatshirt reported. 

“Did anything unusual happen today?”

This time there was slight hesitation in the man’s voice, he was nervous about what the yakuza’s reaction to his news would be, but he continued on with his debriefing. 

“Yes there was Asami-sama. Today immediately after Takaba-sama left the penthouse he met with Mitari at a park in the city, they seemed to be interviewing a source for the case they were working on. In the beginning it was just a normal interview, however when Mitari left the man fell to the ground in a pleading stance at Takaba-sama’s feet. As per your instructions I made sure to keep out of sight from him and did not interfere or reveal myself, but as a result I was unable to hear the details of their conversation. I apologize Asami-sama.” The man concluded bowing his head at his boss.

Asami waved his hand at the man, signaling him to stand back up right, the man had simply been following his orders, and though Asami was ruthless he was not unreasonable.

_This source must be someone I currently or used to employ, and one who was close enough to know about Akihito. There would be no other reason to grovel like that in front of a mere photographer, he must have recognized him as my lover._

His expression turned to steel as anger welled up within the yakuza, 

“Find the man Akihito was talking to and bring him to me immediately.” Asami ordered, his voice calm, but dripping with implied malice. 

“Of course Asami-sama.”The man obeyed, bowing before swiftly walking out of the office.

As he walked past the secretaries desk and stepped into the elevator the man in the green sweatshirt allowed himself to shudder with the fear he had been suppressing. He had heard the rumors about Asami Ryuichi, but seeing him in person in such a tense situation was surreal.

Although he never showed any emotion in his actions or mannerisms the yakuza’s eyes could petrify an entire room, and despite the beauty of his golden irises, they were terrifying. For behind their shimmering color they revealed the sinister nature of the man, no, the monster they belonged to.

Asami Ryuichi was not a man to be trifled with, anyone who crossed him would end up wishing for death and the only fate worse than that was reserved specially for the people stupid enough to mess with the one person Asami Ryuichi cared about.

Green Sweatshirt pulled himself together before stepping out of the elevator towards the front door. He had a new target and a new mission, but for once he felt a slight pang of sympathy for this poor son of a bitch.

He made the fatal mistake of getting involved with Asami Ryu---No. His mistake was getting involved with Takaba Akihito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I will try and get the next chapter of the story out by next week,! Thanks for all your support.


	5. A New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides to look further into Akihito's case and Mitari gets the chance to get another break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kind of just stopped existing on this story. I had writers block for what to write next and had half of this chapter written for months. I'm gonna try not to got months without posting again, more like a few weeks or a month at most. I hope you like this chapter!

Akihito walked into the office after his tense encounter to find Mitari slumped at his desk, his face buried in the stack of papers he was laying on as his hands hung limply at his sides. As he saw Akihito walk in he slowly rose up from his uncomfortable self pitying position, glad to finally have someone to complain to. 

“Uuuuggghhhhh!”

“What’s with that noise Mitari?” 

At this Mitari jumped up from his chair in a huff. 

“You know what it’s about! The description that guy gave us was shit, it could be any random Japanese guy on the street! I thought we were on a roll with information after that sleazy club guy, but I guess one break is all we’re gonna get!” Mitari cried, his yelling getting a few snickers from other employees who had been in the same situation before. 

The whole situation may have been a bit... stressful to say the least, but it actually turned out in his favor, so when he tried to ‘comfort’ his partner he had to hide a self satisfied smirk. 

“Hey, what kind of reporter gives up after one try, come on get off your ass and come help me actually work on the case.” 

Without giving him a chance to defend himself Akihito walked to his desk and opened up his laptop,

_ Now that Mitari thinks he’s hit a dead end, I just have to keep him here, which should be easy.  _

Before long he heard grunting and shuffling behind him and soon enough Mitari plopped down into the seat next to him. 

“Don’t say a word, I’m still a better reporter than you.”

“Sure, whatever you have to tell yourself.”

“Ha. Ha. Well anyway, back to the case, at least we still have the list. And even though the information that guy gave us was shit, we can still get rid of all the people who don’t fit that description, the less people the better I guess.” 

“Good job, you finally remembered how to do your job, congratulations.” Akihito mocked.

“Shut up and help me idiot.” 

  
  


*****

_ Sion Headquarters _

Asami sat at his desk, staring out at the city deep in thought over the information he had heard earlier. 

_ Akihito is hiding something, and knowing his stubborn nature he’s bound to get into trouble.  _

The yakuza’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a timid knock on the door to his office.

“Enter.” He replied curtly. 

The door crept open slowly to reveal Green Sweatshirt, his head bowed as he avoided eye contact with the yakuza. 

“Did you bring me what I asked for?” Asami asked, the intense look in his gold eyes sending a jolt of panic down the other man’s spine. 

He wasn’t a man who was intimidated easily, he couldn’t afford to be walked all over in his line of work, but he knew about Asami’s reputation of having zero tolerance for failure, e specially when it came to his lover, so he was more than reluctant to reveal the results of his search.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself Green Sweatshirt responded,

“No Asami-sama, I apologize. I searched around the area for him, but he was nowhere to be found, he must have left the city immediately after his conversation with Takaba-sama. I am not done with my search, but I would like to request the assistance of a few of your men that way---” 

He was cut off when the yakuza raised one hand, his other hand going for something under the table. 

Green Sweatshirt began to sweat, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach at the sudden silence. He expected his boss to pull out a gun and shoot him right then and there, but to his relief Asami only pressed a button under his desk. 

A few moments later Suoh strode into the room, his suit crisp and his eyes hard and focused. 

“What can I do for you Asami-sama?” The secretary asked as he took his place beside his boss. 

“Get a team together to find the man Akihito was talking to in the park. Bring him here when you find him.”

“As you wish,” Suoh stated, bowing his head respectfully, “is there anything else you need?”

“Send a few men to monitor Akihito, and let me know when he is on his way home. Now go, and take him with you.” The yakuza ordered, turning back around to stare out over the city. 

With the conversation clearly over Suoh led Green Sweatshirt out of Asami’s office to carry out his orders.

_ I will find out what has Akihito so troubled. One way or another.  _

*****

When Akihito finally stepped through the front doors of the penthouse he was completely exhausted, he and Mitari had been stuck working in the office all day trying to scrape together information about the remaining few reporters on the list. 

_ Damn it, I shouldn’t have teased Mitari so much, he’s turned into a work machine.  _

As Akihito headed for the bedroom his stomach grumbled in large protest at him. 

_ Ugghh I forgot I haven’t eaten anything except an apple for lunch today. I might as well make dinner for myself and Asami, he might start to get suspicious so I need to act as normal as possible.  _

So, ignoring his heavy limbs, the photographer dragged himself to the kitchen and pulled out all of the ingredients. 

While he was mindlessly chopping vegetables Akihito’s mind drifted back to the case, there had been so many surprises and times when he had to scramble around and make excuses. 

_ How much longer could this go on? Mitari isn’t the type of reporter who gives up on a story, and normally neither am I…. I can’t keep this case going in circles forever , eventually I’ll have to find someone to pin the blame on. But how would I…  _

Akihito jumped as a hand suddenly wrapped around his waist. 

“A-AsamI! You scared the shit out of me when did you get home?” Akihito cried out. 

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings. I thought a good photographer had to be ready for anything?” 

“What are you implying? I’m great at my job I was just thinking. ANOTHER important part of my job since I don’t have people who do it for me?” Akihito huffed, then set the knife down on the counter.

A second later the grip on his waist tightened and he was whirled around, Asami pinning him against the counter. 

“Is this about that case that’s been keeping you so busy?” The yakuza said, his voice steady and low. 

Akihito knew he needed to stay focused but as he remained pinned and his lovers sexy voice teased him he couldn’t help but feel the heat of arousal creeping up on him. 

“You keep running out on me, it’s irritating. Maybe I should just make this whole thing disappear.” Asami’s voice didn’t change, and Akihito was almost too distracted to process what he was saying. 

Almost. 

In an instant all of the heat it Akihito’s body went ice cold with fear, and he had to stop himself from letting tension leak into his limbs. 

“No! Stay out of my cases you bastard. Tthis is the only job I have right now and if I don’t get a story out there soon I won’t get paid this month!” The lie slipped out easily, since it was something Akihito would have said under normal circumstances. 

“You could just let me support you, quit your job and become completely dependant on me.” The yakuza’s voice was serious, but there was a hint of a smirk in his eyes. 

“Sh-Shut up! You’re just trying to get a reaction out of me you pervert!” Asami said nothing, instead he slid his hand to the back of Akihito’s neck and pulled him into a deep and consuming kiss. 

As his lover’s tongue ravished his mouth the photographer’s mind went blank and he let himself give in to the pleasure. 

******

When Asami walked into the penthouse he heard the familiar noises of chopping and shuffling around in the kitchen that meant his lover was busy making dinner. 

He set his things down on the table and headed into the kitchen. 

Akihito was chopping up vegetables, but his mind was clearly somewhere far away and he had a troubled expression on his face. 

Irritation flooded the yakuza, worry and fear were creasing the lines of Akihito’s soft and beautiful features, and playful glint in his eyes was gone, leaving only the furrowing of his brows between them. 

This case was becoming a problem that needed to be dealt with. 

Asami took a few steps until he was standing right behind his lover, then he snaked his arm around the boys thin waist. 

He immediately jumped, 

“A-AsamI! You scared the shit out of me when did you get home?”

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings. I thought a good photographer had to be ready for anything?” 

“What are you implying? I’m great at my job I was just thinking, ANOTHER important part of my job since I don’t have people who do it for me?” The yakuza smirked at that. 

Akihito always had a sharp tongue, something very few people were brave or stupid enough to talk to him with. 

“Is this about that case that’s keeping you so busy? You keep running out on me, it’s irritating. Maybe I should just make this whole thing disappear.” Asami’s tone was playful, but he was watching closely to see his lovers reaction.

“No! Stay out of my cases you bastard. This is the only job I have right now and if I don’t get a story out there soon I won’t get paid this month!” The response Akihito gave was typical, he was always feisty, however with his arms still around the boys waist he could feel the boy stiffen as he made his excuse. 

There was also an almost imperceptible quiver in the boys words, revealing his well hidden fear. 

That was all the confirmation the yakuza needed that there was something about this case that Akihito was trying to keep hidden. 

“You could just let me support you, quit your job and become completely dependent on me.” 

He provoked the boy, distracting him from his fear. He didn’t want to let on what he knew, the yakuza would definitely take care of it, but he would need to subdue Akihito first. 

“Sh-Shut up! You’re just trying to get a reaction out of me you pervert!” 

_ Exactly Akihito _

Without another word Asami gripped his lovers mouth and yanked him into a bruising kiss. 

He used his tongue to explore every inch of the photographers mouth until he could feel Akihito's resistance fade away. 

The yakuza pulled back and took in the sight of the boy, his lips were already swollen from the kiss and his eyes were wide with lust. 

Asami immediately scooped the photographer into his arms and took him into their bedroom, his arousal growing steadily. 

Before he set the boy down on the bed he latched his mouth onto the smooth, pale skin of his neck and bit at it. 

Without stopping he sat down on the edge of the bed with Akihito still in his lap and began peeling off the boys shirt. 

“Ahh” 

The boy cried out as Asami moved from his neck down to his collarbone, leaving a trail of angry red hickeys. 

In a swift movement the yakuza laid the boy down on his back and stripped off the rest of his clothes. 

He paused for a minute to take in the sight of Akihito's pale body writhing beneath him, covered in the marks he had just made. 

The sight sent a wave of arousal through his body, and the yakuza began to prepare the boy. He stuck one finger inside Akihito, causing him to take in a sharp breath. 

Working his finger with practiced ease he readied his lover to take him in. 

After he added his two other fingers Akihito’s panting grew heavier and more desperate. 

“A-asami. H-hurry.” 

Not needing to be told twice Asami lined himself up before giving a single powerful thrust. 

The first thrust had Akihito completely falling apart. 

Deciding he wanted to switch positions Asami laid down on his back positioning Akihito above his throbbing erection before he aimed another thrust straight at the boys prostate. 

“Ahh” 

The yakuza set a fierce pace, abusing the sweet spot inside of his lover. 

Asami gazed at his lover, face completely blissed out as he bounced himself up and down absentmindedly on his lap. 

This was a particularly delectable view of his lover, but he could sense both he and his lover were close to climax. 

He pulled himself completely out of his lover, causing him to whine at the loss, then gripping his lovers hips with bruising force he buried himself right to the hilt spilling inside Akihito while the photographer came on his chest. 

Spent Akihito collapsed on top of Asami. Unfortunately his rest didn’t last long, before he knew what was happening Akihito was flipped onto his back on the bed. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, you’ve been busy for far too long. It will take more than just one round to satiate me, prepare yourself for a long night Akihito.” The yakuzas voice growled as he lined himself up and thrust home once again.

******

Early the next morning Asami quietly strode out of the bedroom. 

As promised he had gone several rounds with Akihito, continuing until the boys limbs had become rubber and his body was beyond spent. 

_ Akihito won’t be getting up anytime soon. Now, it’s time to get to the bottom of this case of his.  _ Freshly showered and donning one of his expensive suits Asami pulled out his phone and dialed Suoh’s number. 

“Asami-sama” 

“Did you do as I asked?” The yakuza asked bluntly. 

“Yes, we have men positioned outside of Mitari’s house.” 

“Good. Let me know when he makes his move” 

“Yes sir.”

“And Suoh, send a few men to the penthouse. Tell them to follow Akihito if he tries to leave.”

“As you wish Asami-sama.” 

The yakuza ended the call and went back to the room to check on Akihito. 

The boy was tucked underneath the covers, his breathing was shallow and it was clear that he had succeeded in thoroughly exhausted his lover. 

With an almost imperceptible smile Asami closed the bedroom door and made his way out of the penthouse. 

On the ride down the elevator Asami’s mood darkened. 

_ According to the message Akihito got last night Mitari is going to meet with a source today. I’m sure whoever this source is will be easily persuaded to tell me what I want to know. I’ll get my answers soon enough. _

A soft dinging sound signaled him reaching the basement and the doors of the elevator opened. A

sleek black car awaited him, as he approached the door a guard appeared in front of him and opened it for his boss. 

Once the yakuza slid into his seat the driver took off without another word.

******

After he and Akihito had parted ways Mitari had walked back to his apartment, exhausted from the hours of pointless research. 

_ This case was supposed to make my career, not make me want to give up on life.  _

His head swam as he tried to think of any way he could move the case even an inch further, but his brain was fried, and therefore completely useless. 

He ran a had through his hair and let out a deep sigh filled with exasperation. 

Right as he was about to enter his apartment building a tall, intimidating figure appeared in front of him. 

_ What the hell is this guys problem. _

“Hey, I need to get by you. Could you move?” Mitari snapped, not even trying to mask his irritation. 

When the man didn’t move or respond in any other way Mitari attempted to push his way past him. 

With a swift movement the man reached out and gripped his arm in a painfully tight grip. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” 

The man still said nothing, he merely tightened his grip on the photographers arm and waited. 

After a few silent moments a cell phone began to ring in the strangers pockets. 

Without loosening his grip the man reached into his pocket, answered his phone, and handed it to Mitari. 

Mitari fixed the man with a confused look, but reluctantly took the phone. 

“Who is this?” 

“Hello to you too.” The voice deadpanned. 

Mitari struggled to place the voice, and it finally clicked into his mind. 

“Sakazaki?”

“At your service.” 

“What the hell do you want?” The photographer growled. 

“Is that any way you should talk to someone who is here to help you.” The response was smug, but Mitari knew that it was in his best interest to change his tone. 

Taking a deep breathe he calmed himself down before continuing the call. 

“What do you have for me.”

“That’s better. And as for the reason I am calling, I have decided to give you a bit more information regarding the man that you are looking for.” 

“What is it?” Mitari tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart had begun to beat in excitement. 

“Ah ah ah, not yet. I can’t just give you this kind of information without payment. What I’m doing is dangerous and I won’t be taking this kind of risk without gaining something substantial.” 

“I’ll give you anything I can. Just tell me your terms.” 

“I like the sound of that. Tomorrow, bring your partner and meet me at the Willow Bar tomorrow morning, 7 a.m. sharp. The terms of payment will be discussed then.” Mitari was suspicious about how easy this was, but his excitement overrode his better judgement and he agreed. 

“Deal.” 

With that the line dropped and the man finally let go of Mitari’s arm, which he had almost forgotten was still being restrained. 

Placing the phone back into his coat pocket the man walked off into the dark. 

After that strange encounter Mitari was dazed, but his body still buzzed with excitement. 

The photographer made his way into the apartment and collapsed onto the couch, almost falling asleep on impact. Just as his eyes began to sag closed he remembered that he needed to set and alarm and tell Akihito about the meeting.

_ I don’t wanna hear Takaba’s grating voice more than I have to in a single day, especially when I’m trying to sleep. I’ll just text him the information.  _

After typing up a lazy message and setting his alarm for 5 the next morning Mitari trudged to his bedroom and plopped down onto the futon, falling asleep in minutes. A couple hours later Mitari heard the familiar and grating sound of his phone alarm going off. 

“Ughhhhh!” He groaned, begrudgingly pulling himself out of bed to get ready for his meeting. 

After a quick shower and some leftover rice as a sad little breakfast Mitari grabbed his gear and walked out his apartment door. 

It was early enough that he didn’t feel like walking, so Mitari decided it would be worth it to call a cab.

_ Not having my own car kind of sucks. _

Waving his hand in the air he finally managed to get one drivers attention and plopped himself into the back seat. 

“Can you take me to the Willow Bar?” Mitari asked, hoping the driver already knew where it was. 

With a curt nod the drivers pulled into the street and drove to the destination. 

The driver wasn’t the chatty type, something Mitari was grateful for, so the majority of the ride was silent. 

In the quiet Mitari allowed all his questions to float around in his mind. 

_ What information does he have? Why did he decide to call me? Why is he being so generous with us?  _

These kinds of questions filled his head so much that he didn’t even notice when the driver parked the car and announced they were at their destination. 

“Did you hear me kid? We’re here. That’ll be 2000 yen.” Mitari was jolted out of his thoughts when the driver raised his voice. 

“Oh yeah, here ya go.” He fished the money out of his wallet before sliding out of the car. 

The building in front of him looked nice enough, with a dark grey exterior and large windows. 

The sign above the door was written in some fancy tall font and read  The Willow Bar. 

But despite it’s nice look, it also seemed like the bar was closed, which made sense now that Mitari was thinking about it.

_ Why would a bar even be open at 7 in the morning? What did I expect, a packed house at the crack of dawn? _

Mitari looked down at his watch, which read 6:48. 

_ Is Akihito really not here yet? I’m not waiting around for him forever, he better hurry up.  _

When Akihito didn’t show up after 5 minutes Mitari grew tired of waiting for him. 

Walking toward the front door he pulled on the door handle. The door was unlocked and he walked into the building. 

T he interior was mostly dark, but from what he could make out it looked like it was apparently a pretty nice bar. 

_ Probably reserved for rich people who don’t want to drink with the lower class. _

There wasn’t anyone else in the room with him as far as he could tell, so he decided to take a seat. 

The minutes ticked by without any signs of life, and Mitari was starting to get a little unsettled by the eerie silence in the room. 

However, right at 7 o'clock he heard the sound of a back room opening and he saw the familiar greasy smile of Sakazaki. 

“Glad to see you’re on time.” Sakazaki looked around and frowned before fixing his gaze back on the man in front of him. 

“Where is your partner, I told you to bring him with you.” Sakazaki was starting to look uncomfortable, which weirded Mitari out. 

_ What’s so scary about being alone with me? _

“He’s just running late ...He's not the most punctual guy. Anyways, why don’t we get started.” 

Sakazaki didn’t relax but he took a seat near Mitari and put his arrogant act back on. 

“Eager are we?”

“None of your business.” The sleazy bastard in front of Mitari smirked at this response.

“Actually, since it is my information it is my business.” Gritting his teeth the reporter restrained himself from lashing out at the guy in front of him. 

“Fine. Yes. I want to hear the new information you have for me.”

“Okay, well first I’m just going to give you a warning. The further you look into this, the more danger you put yourself in. Asami Ryuichi will do anything to protect the ass of his little boy toy, so once I give you this information forget you ever saw me. I’m not going down with you.” Those words send a chill through Mitari, but he nodded.

“Deal.” 

“Glad to hear it. I only have one piece of information to give to you today, but it should be helpful. You aren’t likely to figure out who Asami’s lover is using a computer, but you may be able to see them with your own eyes.”

“What does that mean? We already know that, why do you think we are trying to get information on them?” Mitari huffed, annoyed. 

“Calm down. What I mean is that you should look for them in places that they are likely to go to, which I could easily tell you.” The reporters interest was peaked.

“Tell me.”

“Asami’s lover lives in his penthouse with him. Since his lover is a young man he doesn't look like the type who could afford to live in a place like that, so all you would have to do is look for the special someone who doesn’t belong.” 

Sazaki seemed pleased with Mitari’s silent awe, and punctuated his sentence by lighting a cigarette.

“It can’t be that simple. You’re fucking with me right?” Mitari accused, suspicious of this seemingly perfect advice. 

“Ha. Easy? I never said it would be easy. You have to remember that this is Asami Ryuichi. He wouldn’t carelessly let anyone spy on his home. Also, I don’t think you want to be caught investigating his precious lover, would you?” 

“Oh.” Mitari whispered in understanding. 

“Now, as for my payment,” Sakazai continued, ignoring the now furrowed brow of his companion, “Wire me as much money as you can scrounge up. Don’t cheap out on me.” The threat in his voice was clear, but Mitari still didn’t feel like that was all he wanted. 

“What else do you want?” 

“Smart instincts. Ordinarily you wouldn’t be able to afford my information with your puny paycheck.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“Right again. But I am particularly interested in you publishing the identity of Asami Ryuichi’s lover to the world. It has the potential to be the most interesting story of the decade. So consider yourself lucky that I took an interest in your case. Now, leave, I expect to have the money is three days, no more. Good luck.” 

With that Sakazaki walked back out through the private door he came through, leaving Mitari dumbfounded at his luck as well as terrified at what might happen next. 

“Well, Fuck.” He cried out into the empty bar. 

******

A little while after Asami left the penthouse he received the call from Suoh that Mitari had left his apartment. 

“Follow him. When he gets to his destination tell me the location, but don’t follow him in just yet.” The yakuza ordered before hanging up the call. 

20 minutes after the initial call the crime lords car pulled up in front of  The Willow Bar. 

The bar was clearly closed, so whoever Mitari had come to meet likely owned the bar or had connections with the owner. 

Unluckily for the source Asami was familiar with the establishment. From the outside it looked like a normal high class bar, but in reality it was the location of a brothel known for supplying beautiful and high class men and women. 

Being as powerful as he was in the underworld of Japan Asami knew all too well who owned this establishment. 

Pulling out his phone once again Asami gave another set of orders to his men. 

“Send a group of men to surround the back exits, armed. When Sakazaki leaves apprehend him and bring him to the warehouse.” 

“Understood Asami-sama. What about the reporter?”

_ If Akihito’s partner went missing he would be too suspicious. I want him to remain in the dark. For now at least. _

“Leave him for now, but don’t let him out of your sight.” 

“Understood Sir.”

After he ended the call Asami fixed his golden gaze on the building before he opened his mouth to speak to the driver. 

“Warehouse 2.” 

******

Sakazaki made his way through the back hallway of  The Willow Bar  with a smirk on his face. 

_ If only Asami’s little lover had been here to hear all that. Seeing his reactions would have been quite entertaining.  _

As he neared the back exit he noticed that his guards were not at the door. 

_ Those idiots, they’re always slacking off.  _

As he got closer to the door an unsettling feeling washed over him and he slowed his pace down. 

Stopping right in front of the door Sakazaki looked around again, everything felt wrong. Fear beginning to flood his body he whipped around, prepared to make his way back towards the front. 

However, at that moment men clad in black suits poured out from all of the back rooms and the back exit was kicked open. 

“Get away from me!” Sakazaki screamed, his panic causing him to shake. 

The sleazy bar owner reached for his gun, hands still shaking, but before he could even touch the butt of the gun he felt a burst of pain in his skull. 

His vision began to fill with white spots as he fell to the ground. 

Using all of his strength Sakazaki painstakingly pushed himself up on his hands and knees, only to be met with a swift kick in the stomach and another blow to the head. 

He fought to remain conscious, but his vision eventually faded completely to black. An ice cold sensation jarred Sakazaki from his unconscious state. 

His head throbbed as a reminder of how he got here. He attempted to lift his head up, but the room spun and he had to fight the urge to puke all over himself. 

While he struggled to lift his gaze he became aware of his situation, his hands were tied above his head with a thick piece of rope so tight he could feel every ridge digging into his skin. 

He was being hung from something by his hands, and his feet, which were also tied up, could barely reach the ground. 

Clenching his jaw Sakazaki once again attempted to lift his head up. 

It took a minute for his surroundings to come into focus, but eventually he was able to make out a few details. 

When his eyes landed on his captor his blood turned cold and his eyes widened involuntarily. 

Clad in an expensive and well tailored suit sat Asami Ryuichi. 

The crime lords eyes were fixed on the man dangling in front of him, full of cruelty and a sick glint of amusement as he watched fear consume his captive. 

When his eyes locked on to the frantic wide gaze of his prisoner Asami opened his mouth, his low voice flooding the deadly silent warehouse.

“Hello Sakazaki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a little more fast paced pretty soon, once Asami gets involved things get more intense. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a pretty long torture scene in it, if that's not your thing then you can skip to the next ***** Hope you guys enjoy!

Mitari left The Willow Bar with a new plan of attack already forming in his head. 

_ First thing I gotta do is make sure that we have the right address for Asami Ryuichi’s penthouse _

Hailing down another cab he was reminded of his lazy partner who never showed up to the meeting. 

The reporter half considered keeping this new lead to himself, but he knew that stakeouts without someone to switch out with were absolute hell, so weighing his ego against his bladder he reluctantly took out his phone to call his partner.

_ He’s lucky I need him, otherwise he'd be losing out on the biggest case of his career.  _

*****

Akihito was still sprawled in the middle of the mattress, completely dead to the world when his phone began to quietly ring from the kitchen. 

The slight noise woke the boy up for a moment, but his sleep idled brain and heavy limbs soon dragged him back into a peaceful sleep. 

Several hours later Akihito finally woke up for real, blinking his dry eyes and trying to get his bearings. 

The first thing that he noticed is how bright the room was, which was an immediate red flag. Still clumsy from sleep the photographer stumbled out of bed and went to check the time. 

12:56

“Shit!” 

Akihito’s stomach dropped as he read the time again, hoping that he had somehow read it wrong. 

_ Crap, I was supposed to go into work and help Mitari with the case this morning, he’s gonna kill me.  _

Akihito buried all his other more negative thoughts of 

_ What if he found out?  _

And 

_ What if he got a break in the case I don’t know about?  _

Into the back of his mind and went to check his phone for any messages. 

When he picked it up he groaned at all the notifications on his screen.

_ 3 Missed Calls ~ Mitari  _

_ 5 New Messages ~ Mitari _

“Uggghhh!” Akihito called out in exasperation before flopping down onto the floor. 

The weight of his crappy situation felt especially heavy today, making him want to just crawl back into the bed and go back to sleep. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Akihito gathered enough energy to try and pry himself off the floor. 

However, just as he sat upright he heard the sound of the penthouse door opening. 

_ What is Asami doing back so early in the day? _

For a moment his curiosity overrode his exhaustion and he stood up and headed in the direction of the doorway. 

As the boy turned the corner he found himself bumping straight into the hard chest of his lover who had been just around the corner. 

Akihito was just about to ask Asami why he was there, but the words died on his tongue when he looked up into the Yakuza’s eyes and saw his sharp gaze fixated directly onto him. 

*****

Asami stared at his captive as he dangled helpless and unconscious in front of him. 

His calculating look assessed the man who had been awake and freaking out a moment before. 

_ He’s just as pathetic and disgusting as I remembered him to be.  _

“Wake him up.” 

The yakuza’s tone was emotionless as he gave out the command, which one of his men carried out right away. 

The man grabbed the club owner's collar and gave him several powerful slaps across his face, each blow creating a sharp sound as skin met skin. 

Finally the force of the blows was enough to wake up the unconscious man, his eyes slowly blinking open as he took in his surroundings. 

When he was cognizant enough to figure out where he was and what was going on his eyes widened in fear.

“A-a-sssami!” Sakazaki stuttered as his gaze fell upon the imposing figure sitting in front of him. 

The yakuza didn’t acknowledge that he had spoken, instead he simply waved his hand to signal one of his men to light his cigarette for him. 

That simple action was enough to send another wave of icy chills down the captive man’s spine. 

After a few more moments of silence Asami finally addressed the man dangling in front of him. 

“You know why you’re here, Sakazaki.” 

The simple statement was filled with menace. 

Although he knew it wasn’t in his best interest Sakazaki couldn’t help but feign ignorance at the accusation. 

“W-what do you mean? I’ve made sure to stay out of all y-your affairs Asami, this must be a m-misunderstanding.” 

He tried to make his voice seem convincing, but his fear caused him to trip over several of his words. 

After hearing the lame excuse Asami slowly rose from his seat and approached his victim. 

As soon as he was within reach the yakuza drove his fist straight into Sakazakis stomach, angling the blow all the way up into his ribcage. 

All of the breath in the club owner’s body was driven out of his body as a burst of pain spread throughout his stomach and chest. 

The sounds of ragged gasping filled the empty warehouse as the sleazy club owner tried to catch his breath. 

A moment later he felt his head being yanked painfully backwards as fingers dug into his overgelled head of hair. 

“Don’t try to bullshit me.” The golden eyed yakuza growled into his ear, “Tell me why you were planning to meet with Akihito.” 

To encourage an answer the yakuza signaled for one of his men to step forwards with a knife. 

After inspecting the weapon for a moment he brought the sharp tip of the blade to the tender flesh of Sakazaki’s neck and pressed in it. 

Agonizingly slowly the blade slid down his neck, the precise movement slicing through only the sensitive top layers of skin making sure that he would still be able to talk. 

As the metal pierced his skin Sakazaki tried not to show any visible reaction, but the pain was beginning to completely encase his neck, making it feel as if he was being strangled by it. 

When the knife reached the base of his neck the golden eyed yakuza pulled the knife away and brought his gaze up to meet his captives, his eyes completely devoid of any emotion.

“Speak.” Asami ordered. 

Sakazaki knew that it wouldn't be as simple as trading his information for his freedom, so in a desperate attempt to save himself the sleazebag tried to make a deal with the drug lord. 

“B-before I tell you I want to make a deal. I’m not the biggest problem your little lover is hiding from you.” 

Asami’s gaze didn’t waver in the slightest, but Sakazaki forced himself to keep going.

“I can fix the p-problem for you and Akihito will never have to know you were involved it would be---” 

“Enough.” The crime lord growled.

In a swift movement Asami wrapped his hand around the club owner's neck and began to crush it. 

“I am not interested in making a deal with a worthless sewer rat like you.” 

Although the yakuza’s voice remained steady and calm the pure power and rage in his grip showed that his patience was wearing thin. 

After another moment he let go of Sakazaki’s neck causing him to drop harshly to the floor. 

Since his hands were tied above his head the force of his fall put further strain on them causing a crack to sound as the wire bindings bit into the flesh of his hands. 

While his captive was still gasping for air Asami took a step back and gave a nodded order to Kirishima. 

Without a word the stoic man walked over to the now ragged form and wove his fingers into his tangled mass of hair. 

With a fierce yank he forcibly dragged him back to his feet and contorted his body so he was once again facing the crime lord. 

“Now. Tell me why you were planning to meet with Akihito.” 

Sakazaki had always been a spineless coward, he relied on disgusting tricks and underhanded methods to gain the little power he had, so it was unsurprising that after this ordeal he was a quivering pathetic mess. 

_ This lowlife will probably start begging for his life at any moment.  _

Sure enough as soon as the icy glare of the yakuza met his colorless gaze more worthless pleas and bargaining attempts began to fall from his lips. 

The mumbled and panicked sounds were amusing to Asami, he loved watching swine like this piss on their own pride when faced with their own powerless state. 

However, he wasn’t in the mood to savor this moment. 

This pathetic excuse for a man had information on Akihito. 

Done with the game Asami calmly slid his arm into the front of his suit coat and wrapped his hands around the smooth grip of his gun. 

As soon as Sakazaki saw the glint of metal being drawn from it’s holster his face turned ashen. 

“N-No! No. Asami, p-please, no. P-please don’t k-kill me, I-I can help you. No!” 

Without batting an eye the yakuza aimed his gun and fired straight at the pleading man.

“Aaaagghhh. Ahhh.” 

A shriek of pain echoed through the room as Sakazaki’s leg was flooded with white hot pain radiating from the fresh wound in his calf. 

Lowering his gun Asami took a step closer to him and repeated his demand. 

“Tell me why you were meeting Akihito.” 

Although the club owner’s mind was fogged with pain and he almost ignored the question, however when he saw the cold metal of the gun’s barrel was once again aimed at him he forced himself to string the words together.

“I’m a s-source f-for his next as-singment.” 

The words were weak, but clear. 

“What is it.” 

“H-he’s supposed to f-find and expose the great A-asami Ryuichi’s l-lover.” 

Despite the disparity of his situation Sakazaki still found some small shred of entertainment from this thought. 

Unfortunately the spark of mirth in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Asami and his demeanor became even more ominous. 

“What did you do.” 

The yakuza’s voice was no longer emotionless, it was serious and lethal. 

At the sound the small bit of light in the sleazebags eyes was extinguished and he became frozen in fear. 

His silence only caused Asami to become more irritated and in a quick and precise motion he aimed and fired a second shot, this time going straight through the center of Sakazaki’s right hand. 

Another cry of pain was ripped from his throat as blood dripped from the wound in his hand and down the length of his arms. 

“Tell me.” 

“I was j-just trying to entertain myself! I-I didn’t give them any r-real information, I just gave a few h-hints to his partner to make the b-boy nervous. I sw-swear I didn’t give any names.” 

Anger flooded through his body and the sound of rushing blood roared in Asami’s ears. 

Striding forwards eerily slowly the yakuza waved his hand to dismiss Kirishima, who immediately dropped Sakazaki causing another cry of pain. 

“Tell me exactly what you said.” Asami ordered, aiming his gun directly between the bastard's eyes. 

Fear coursing through his body the club owner repeated every word he had said to both Mitari and Akihito, his words coming out in near sobs. 

As soon as he finished the room fell completely silent. 

The world seemed to hold its breath as it waited for any hint of reaction from the yakuza, but the man was stony and expressionless. 

Sakazaki was petrified, too terrified to even breathe. 

When he couldn’t take the lack of oxygen anymore he reluctantly took in a slow shaky breath. 

The second the silence of the room was broken by that faint inhale of air the sound of a gunshot exploded into the air once again. 

As the body of the club owner hung limply from the ceiling, his hands still tied above his head, Asami finally broke the silence.

“Kirishima, get the car.” 

  
  


******

“Asami? What are you doing here so early in the day?” 

Akihito tried to sound casual as he made the statement, but the intensity of the other man’s gaze was enough to make him want to squirm. 

_ How am I supposed to get out of here to meet Mitari without Asami getting suspicious. Damn it.  _

Forcing himself to act nonchalant he mentally squared his shoulders and gave Asami the most normal look that he could muster before continuing his excuse. 

“I’m already late, I need to go and meet Mitari so we can work on a case.” 

When he didn’t get an answer he attempted to gently brush past him, but his lover reached out and wrapped his arm around his slender waist pulling him close. 

“You’re not going anywhere Akihito.” 

Even though he knew Asami wasn’t in a mood to be trifled with, Akihito couldn’t stand being told what to do like that. 

“I have to go to work you bastard! It’s your fault I’m late anyways so let me go.” 

His protests only caused the yakuza’s grip on his waist to tighten. 

“You’re late to investigate my lover, isn’t that right?” 

The cold statement caused the photographer's blood to go frigid in his veins and he froze in his struggling. 

_ Nonononono. Shit.  _

Despite his mental freak out Akihito couldn’t resist the urge to play dumb.

“W-what do you mean?” 

The boy knew that this was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn’t get his brain to function properly. 

_ How did he find out? What does he know?  _

Asami could see the frantic emotions as they flashed across his lover’s face and it only worsened his mood. 

“Don’t lie to me Akihito.” 

The yakuzas tone made him feel like a child being admonished by his parents, which brought out his naturally rebellious nature. 

“Fine. Yes, I was assigned to investigate your lover, but I can handle this on my own, you can just stay out of it.” 

The photographer hoped that his statement would be enough to placate him, but he knew Asami better than to be too hopeful. 

Releasing his grip on the blonde’s waist Asami slowly stalked forward, backing the photographer into the wall. 

Bringing his face inches from Akihito's the yakuza gently grabbed the boys chin and tilted it up to meet his piercing eyes. 

“I don’t allow people to stick their noses into my affairs Akihito, especially when it involves you.” 

The yakuza’s voice was almost a growl, and although the photographer had never been scared of his lover he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he recognized the intensity in the man’s golden eyes. 

The boy wanted to give a retort, but all the words in his brain seemed to disappear as the two stared intently at one another. 

After what felt like an eternity Asami closed the gap between them and trapped Akihito’s lips into a possessive and bruising kiss. 

He dominated every inch of Akihito's mouth, using his lips and tongue to devour the boy. 

Akihito’s body began to go limp and all his unspoken protests were silenced as he struggled to keep his reason from drifting away. 

Suddenly Asami pulled back from the kiss, leaving the photographer gasping for air. 

“You are mine. I will not allow you to endanger yourself.” 

“Asami!, I can take care of--” 

Regaining a bit of his sanity Akihito attempted to voice his protest but his words were cut off when he saw the same serious glint return to his lover’s eyes. 

“I’m putting an end to this Akihito, and until then you will not leave the penthouse.”

“You can’t imprison me here you asshole!” 

He attempted to push Asami away, but the stoic rock of a man didn’t move an inch. 

“Don’t test my patience Akihito. This needs to be taken care of, and until then you are to stay here.” 

Not waiting to hear any more of the photographer’s curses or protests Asami strode to the front door, leaving Akihito fuming behind him. 

“You bastard!” The photographer called out, storming after him. 

However, when he opened the door he nearly walked straight into the back of the bodyguard that was guarding it. 

He tried to push his way past the men but they didn’t even turn around to acknowledge the boy’s presence. 

Annoyed Akihito went back inside, slamming the door behind him. 

“Uggh!” He cried out exasperatedly, flopping down onto the couch. 

_ That fucking possessive bastard.  _

As he shifted restlessly he began to silently mumble curses as he realized just how shitty this situation really was. 

_ Asami is willing to do anything to make this go away, I can’t let him hurt anyone over my stupid mistakes. I’ve got to find a way out of here. _

******

Mitarit glared down at his phone when he once again heard the sound of Takaba’s voicemail. 

“Where the fuck is that slacker.” The reporter grumbled. 

After he had left The Willow Bar Mitari had gone back to the office to find the address of Asami Ryuichi, which had been more difficult than he had hoped it would be. 

He had to check through many databases to find his real address since it wasn’t listed anywhere in the files they had on the man, but eventually he found an address that looked promising. 

“If that idiot doesn’t answer me in the next five minutes I’m gonna kick him off of this case.”

He picked up his phone to dial the idiots number again, but before he could his phone got an incoming call from an unknown number. 

Confused but curious he picked up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Mitari! Meet me in the park in an hour, it’s urgent.” 

The voice on the other end of the line was so rushed and frantic that he almost didn’t recognize it, but after a moment he was finally able to process who it was. 

“Takaba? Where the fuck have you been?” Mitari spat. 

His annoyance over being stood up overriding any questions he had about the reason behind the rushed and panicky tone of the call. 

“I’ll tell you later--” 

“No, you’ve been AWOL since last night, what kind of shitty partner--” 

“MITARI! You can yell at me later, this is important. It’s about the case.” 

Before Mitari could ask any more questions the call ended. 

“What the hell?” He asked. 

Despite his confusion and annoyance at his partner his reporter's curiosity got the best of him and he began to get everything ready to meet the blonde idiot.

_ I swear to god this better be worth it, otherwise I’m gonna throw that jackass out the nearest window. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that this chapter was okay, I've outlined how I want the story to go from here! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
